


Glitches

by hungryhungryhobbits



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryhungryhobbits/pseuds/hungryhungryhobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear gets a glitch in his system and Noiz brings it upon himself to fix him.</p><p>Later, Clear decides to return the favor by taking care of Noiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitches

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen something like this with Clear before, so I figured I might as well give it a try. This is my first time writing for Dramatical Murder, so if they seem out of character or if something's off, then I apologize. unu Okay, without further ado, I hope you like it!

Noiz walked down a busy street, eyes fixed on his coil. He’s not usually the type to do leg work, but Aoba had been nagging him about getting this thing called “fresh air” and “exercise.” He doesn’t really see the point in it, but finds no harm in humoring him if it’ll get the mother hen (father rooster?) off his back. Apparently he made a wrong turn in his musings, so he turned around, right into someone he is almost positive wasn’t there two seconds ago.

Normally, he’d continue on his way without so much as a sorry, but it was that gas mask guy. He probably ran into Noiz, actually, because now he’s on the ground and scrambling up, apologies spewing out endlessly. “I-I’m sorr-sorry-sorry No-No-No-Noiz, I-I-I didn-didn-didn’t see-see you the-re-re-re.” He stutters out. But it’s not so much a stutter so much as if someone played an audio file and it started skipping, or glitching out. “O-oh n-n-o, wh-at’s-s hap-hap-pen-pen-ening?” He lifts a hand up to where Noiz assumes his mouth is behind that thing, his shoulders tensed up. Between the robotic stutters he can hear a hint of panic rising in his voice.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at the sudden development unfolding before him. He’s not surprised, however, not really. It’s normal for robots, even high-tech androids, to get glitches in their systems every once in a while. “Come on, I can help you out.” He says as the other gets to his feet. With the android’s amazingly realistic hand in the rhyme-addict’s own, they left to the latter’s apartment. The gas mask guy gives a cheerful okay as he lets himself be guided. Of course, Noiz only grabbed his hand because he thought the other might have trouble walking as well as speaking, but he seems to be following just fine. He loosens his hold slightly to let go, but the other’s grip only tightens. It’d be troublesome to force it, so his hand stays put until they get to his apartment. It’s a meager excuse, yes, but that doesn’t stop the stoic individual from attempting to use it.

*~*~*~

Once everything is settled, Gas Mask Guy is sitting on a stool, his coat and shirt and scarf folded neatly beside him (he whined in his odd, glitchy way when Noiz let them fall to the floor in a heap). Noiz sat on a chair behind the other in order to get a better look. It took a bit of searching and awkward feeling around, but somehow he managed to find the board of metal/skin that hid his inner workings and unscrewed it so he could get a better look.

If Noiz was completely honest, he’s always wanted to look in and poke around and take the android a part and put him back together to see how he ticked but he was in a trusted position and probably shouldn’t do that. Not now, at least. Maybe next time. Plus, all he had to do was fix the audio malfunction and then he’d be fine, so there’s really no excuse to do anything like that.

“Ha-hahaha that tick-tick-tickles!” He giggles in the middle of the examination, causing everything inside him to vibrate a bit. It actually kind of freaks Noiz out and he stops immediately, worried about the possibility that the combination of touching things inside him and vibrating would cause some other horrible thing he’d have to fix later… Eventually he calms down, so the blonde can work in peace.

About an hour or so later of finnicking and nitpicking and poking around, the self-proclaimed technological expert finished. The cover isn’t replaced however, because he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t get it right on the first try. “Alright, try saying something.”

The android nodded obediently and opened his mouth. There’s a second or two delay, and Noiz nearly fell out of his chair in surprise when nothing but white noise came out. Just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped when the other closed his mouth. He seems even more distressed now than earlier, if his hanging head and drooping shoulders were anything to go by. Unsure of what to do, the other pat his shoulder in what hopefully seemed reassuring and said, “Don’t worry, I probably just misplaced a cable or something and the audio isn’t going where it’s supposed to. I’ll fix it eventually.” Gas Mask Guy seems a little cheered up at that, so whatever Noiz did must’ve helped somehow.

After fumbling with the complicated cables and plugs and odd outlets beyond even Noiz’s comprehension, he’s positive he’s got it right this time. At least, he hoped he got it right that time. He’s beginning to lose his patience with this little project and he’s not entirely sure how much more he can take. The android before him also seemed a bit bored, with his head tipped down towards his lap as he twiddled his thumbs. He hasn’t complained about it once though. Probably because he’s afraid of screwing something up and losing all the progress the other has made, which would keep him there longer. He started humming – or, at least, he tried to, Noiz was pretty sure – at some point, but all that came out was more white noise, if a bit muted. Since then he hasn’t made a sound, other than his unnecessary breathing. “Okay, I think I got it this time.” The blonde told him confidently.

He can’t see it, but he could almost hear the smile spreading across the other’s face as he replied, “Thank God, I was worried I’d never be able to talk again! Thank you so much for fixing me, Noiz!” He turned around in his stool and immediately his arms wrapped around the blonde like a boa constrictor. The moment Gas Mask Guy made physical contact with Noiz, Noiz stiffened and waited for it to pass. He wasn’t used to this kind of affection and frankly it kind of made him uncomfortable and his heart pounded against his ribcage and he’s about ninety-nine percent sure the other can feel exactly how fast it’s beating and has probably calculated the number of beats per minute in the back of his mind without meaning to. 

After a good minute or so of this, Noiz lifted his arms to Gas Mask’s and attempted to loosen his vice grip. “Hey, Gas Mask, I got it, you’re welcome, don’t mention it, I’m happy to help, et cetera, you can let go of me now.” Noiz told him with a bored but urgent tone.

In less than a second he jumped away, scratching the back of his head nervously. “Haha, sorry, I forgot there was a time limit for hugs. I’m just so happy. You helped me and took so many hours of your lifetime to do that and that makes me so grateful. I didn’t even ask you to help but you just did, like, how kind is that? You seem scary and mean and distant but you’re actually a really nice person, y’know?” He’s rambling at this point, and the blonde didn’t know if he actually meant those things or if he’s just that excited about being able to speak again and just started speaking nonsense for the sake of talking. Yeah, it’s probably the latter. These thoughts, however, doesn’t stop the blood rushing to his face at the compliments.

He rolled his eyes and turned the other around again, partly so he won’t see the growing blush and mostly because the back panel needed to be put back on. Like he said, Noiz spent a lot of time on it and he’d hate to lose all the progress because of something as stupid and simple as forgetting to put the panel back on.

“There, you’re free to go.” He said as he twisted the final screw into place. The android is bouncing in his seat now, unable to contain the excited energy in his system. It’s really not that big of a deal though and he doesn’t need to get so worked up about it though and Noiz tells him so.

Gas Mask Guy’s reply is a mere shrug of his shoulders, and Noiz wondered if he didn’t reply verbally just so he could spite him. He put his clothes back on and left with a final hug and thank you and good bye and then he was gone.

The exhausted blonde walked back into the living room and sat on the stool the android sat on earlier. He ordered a large pizza to celebrate his long-awaited achievement of finally getting a look at what Gas Mask Guy’s inner workings look like. As sleep claimed him surprising earlier than usual, he wondered idly if that’s what surgeons felt like after cutting someone open for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and kudos/comments/critiques/constructive criticism etc are always welcome~!
> 
> Oh, and the second part is a sickfic with Noiz being sick and Clear takes care of him *w*


End file.
